


Luke Skywalker NSFW Alphabet

by irhydft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Praise Kink, lots of fun stuff, only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhydft/pseuds/irhydft
Summary: NSFW alphabet with our fave himbo, original trilogy Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Luke wants to hold you and be close to you after sex. He definitely wants you to lay your head on his chest or snuggle up close to him and he also likes a bit of pillow talk, which can get kind of deep if he’s in the mood for reflecting on his life. 

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Not sure if he has a favorite body part on himself, but he likes when you pull his hair a lot. Luke likes your hands, and likes intertwining your fingers with his during sex, but he’s also very easily distracted by your breasts.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

So for context.... Luke likes marking you, but he doesn’t want to hurt you or leave physical marks beyond occasionally hickies or love bites, so he has a major thing for finishing on your stomach, lower back, or especially across your tits. If you’re into it, he’ll lick it up after too. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s never done it, not yet at least, but sometimes he thinks about getting dressed up in expensive lingerie— lace panties, stockings— and sitting on your bed, just waiting for you to come back to your room. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

I think he’s got limited experience if any, maybe a couple handjobs or something before but nothing intense. He didn’t really date anyone on Tatooine and he’s been pretty busy since— you’re probably the first person he goes all the way with. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Luke loves when you ride him— the way you bounce on his cock drives him crazy. This position is good for him because if he wants to take control, he can, but he can also sit back and let you pin him down. It just depends on how he’s feeling for the day. 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He can be a little silly, and likes when the two of you can laugh together, but for the most part he’s too focused on your pleasure for lots of humor. 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

I imagine he trims but doesn’t give it much thought beyond that. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Luke is so romantic. It is abundantly clear in every aspect of your relationship that Luke is in love with you. During sex, for Luke this manifests in a bit of a praise kink— he really likes hearing how much you like what he’s doing, and if you want something from him, he’s rushing to do it. Also, he’s always trying to get close to you, pulling you towards him or leaning down to kiss you, and he will literally hold hands with you during sex if you’re into it. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He has VIVID sex dreams, and if he’s away from you, or in the beginning of your relationship when he was much shyer, he will absolutely wake up and finish himself off. He doesn’t always just fuck his hand, either— he also likes grinding against pillows to finish. The first time he has such a dream when you’re sleeping in the same bed, he moaned your name in his sleep, so naturally you woke up, and then woke him up, and then he had to very sheepishly explain, which definitely led to mutual masturbation. 

Speaking of, he likes mutual masturbation, especially in the beginning of your relationship. Something about it is very intimate and he gets to see the way you like to be touched. Seeing you make eye contact and moan his name while you finish despite the fact he hasn’t even touched you certainly is hot. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

He likes to be edged, but he also likes edging you, so he’s a true switch in this regard. When he edges you, he’s caught up in how he can feel your pleasure building in the force and how you cry out for him. When he’s the one being edged, Luke loves nothing more than to prove he deserves to cum for you and being edged helps quiet his mind and lets him just focus on being on that precipice. When he subs and you edge him, he quickly falls apart and starts begging to cum, mostly because he knows the effect it has on you when he gives you those puppy dog eyes and whimpers that he’s so close and he’ll be so good, please just let him— 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

He prefers a bed, but he also gets a rush out of fucking you in his x-wing. Sometimes you’ll sneak out together late at night just to go to the hangar and fuck. It’s very cramped, but something about it makes him take charge a little more than usual. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Adrenaline rushes will certainly do the trick— if he’s fresh off a successful mission, he gets very excited to see you. Especially when he’s proud of himself. I think there’s certainly been times when Luke hasn’t even made it completely out of his flightsuit before he’s inside you. 

As far as your physical appearance, low cut shirts will nearly always get his attention, especially when you purposefully act a little bit needy while wearing them. He tries to hide it, and he acts like a perfect gentleman, but internally he’s losing his mind. 

If he knows you’re worked up, he gets worked up. It’s like a domino effect. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

I don’t think he would ever degrade you or choke you; he doesn’t want to do anything that could seriously hurt you. He also wouldn’t mind trick you or use the force to alter your perception of reality, even if you ask. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He didn’t know how to do this when you met him, but once he figure it out, he gets a bit of a fixation. Luke loves eating you out, and gets off on your pleasure while he does it. While he sucks on your clit and tongue fucks you, he’ll often position himself on your bed in a way where he can rub his cock against the mattress and he’ll literally do it until he cums in his pants. He wants you to pull his hair, praise him, and grind against his face. 

He gets a little dominant when you blow him— he wants you to keep eye contact with him, and occasionally will ask if he can cum on your face. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

It depends entirely on the occasion and he has the range to do both exceptionally well. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Does he prefer a quickie? Not to being able to take his time with you. However, he understands the appeal of it and is definitely guilty of pulling you into a storage closet or abandoned hallway once or twice. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He has limits but he’ll try almost anything once for you. Your relationship with him is by no means a hardcore bdsm one— your sub/dom dynamics are quite soft and half the time don’t even necessarily come into play when you fuck. 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He can go for probably about three before he gets truly tired. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any— or at least, he didn’t before he met you. 

The first time you hold your bullet vibe in your hand as you cup his cock, his hips stutter and he cums the fastest you’ve ever seen. Remember how I said he likes to be edged? Yeah that one is a favorite of his. 

He also likes to be pegged so he’s familiar with your strap. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He can dish it out, but he can’t take it. He loves to tease you, but as soon as you tease him, even so much as imagine fucking him and let him hear it through the force, he turns beet red and mysteriously disappears for about an hour. He gets better about this the longer the two of you are in a relationship but he still gets going really easily. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s not loud, but he is vocal— whines, whimpers, moans, gasps, etc. 

He likes to ask questions; “Can I kiss you?” “Do you like that?” “Please, can I cum on your tits?” 

When he doms, he starts running his mouth and dirty talking you, which also often takes the form of questions, just in a different way; “You love when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” “You need it that much?” “You’re going to cum all over my cock, aren’t you angel?” 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

He was initially devastated (and rightfully so) about what happened to his hand, and viewed the cybernetics as one step closer to falling and becoming his father. So much so that he won’t even touch you with his cybernetic hand during sex for quite some time. It makes you sad that even though he hasn’t said it out loud, he obviously thinks you won’t want this part of him. 

Obviously you have to prove him wrong— you start slow, but one day during foreplay you lose a little bit of control and take his hand and move it to your cunt and just whimper a “please” against his lips. This marks the first of many times you ride his cybernetic hand to completion. (He’s fucking blown away when you suck his fingers into your mouth with your release still on them) 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Luke’s body is lean but muscular and no one is allowed to argue with me that he’s strong— have you seen his arms in esb?! 

His dick is slightly above average in length, average girth, and pretty. I don’t know how to describe it other than I think he has a pretty pink cock that twitches and leaks when you call him a good boy. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

If you’re down, he’s down, unless he’s incredibly tired, which does happen sometimes! 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

If he’s not preoccupied with thoughts about how everything is going to work out and all that responsibility he feels he has to protect people and learn the Jedi way, he goes asleep pretty quickly. Unlikely for him, that stuff is on his mind a lot, so you often stay up and talk about the future or mundane things to get his mind off of it all.


	2. Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple requests for expansion of D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) for which I originally wrote:   
> "He’s never done it, not yet at least, but sometimes he thinks about getting dressed up in expensive lingerie— lace panties, stockings— and sitting on your bed, just waiting for you to come back to your room." 
> 
> So here's a drabble! ;)

You’ll be home any minute now, Luke thinks, and settles back onto your bed. He glances across the room, catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of your bedroom door, and bites his lip as he takes in the sight of himself in what could be loosely described as an “outfit”. 

The way the set of sheer white stockings contrasts against his sun kissed skin is bold, and the smooth way they feel on Luke’s legs makes him shudder. He runs a hand along one of his thighs, just to feel it. The garter belt holding up the stockings is a light blue and made of lace, but the satin underwear that makes the matching set is easily his favorite. He palms himself gently over the smooth material, choking back a moan and forcing his hand away from his cock even though he wants more. He’ll wait for you; he’ll be so good. 

This is a surprise for you. Luke hopes you’ll like it, no, knows you’ll like it as he thinks about all the times you’ve called him pretty while he sits and waits for you. He’s already impossibly hard, leaking into the smooth fabric. And probably ruining it, a distant, logical voice says in his head, but he doesn’t care. The set was expensive, but the way he feels right now in it, and the way he hopes you’ll feel when you see him in it, makes it worth it. 

He hears your voice in the hall suddenly and snaps out of his own head. “In here,” he calls out to you, and leans back, resting his hands on his thighs. 

You open the door to your bedroom to see him sitting there, already looking a little wrecked, and the shock of his attire knocks the breath out of you. You let out a breathless “oh,” as you shamelessly drag your eyes up his legs, finding your gaze resting on the way his hardened cock strains against the fabric for a beat too long. As you finally meet his eyes, you notice how they compliment the pale blues of the lingerie perfectly. 

He’s blushing, suddenly a bit shy, but his eyes don’t stray from yours. “Do you like it?” he murmurs. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby,” you answer, and finally find yourself moving over to the bedside, your lips meeting his with an incredible urgency. Your hand travels down his chest and stomach and rests on top of his clothed cock, cupping him through the satin. Luke bites off a moan, then moves your hand away. 

“Wha–“ you start, but he cuts you off with a kiss, and when he pulls away, his eyes are blown. 

“I wore this for you,” he says, hesitating a moment, and you see him thinking through what he’s about to say. 

“I want to be good for you,” Luke continues, “and then I want you to fuck me.” He blushes before adding, “Hard, please.” 

The lingerie makes several more appearances in your sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what lingerie I was picturing the whole time I was writing this, something similar to this: https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear/products/mens-blue-satin-garter-belt


	3. Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a comment that asked for some expansion on the oral headcanon so here we are :)

Luke teasingly kissed your lower stomach as he laid between your thighs, gazing up at you with those big blue eyes of his that you adored so much. Two of his fingers pump in and out of your cunt at a leisurely pace and he smirks up at you before leaning down, licking a hot stripe over your pussy.

He kissed your cunt, then lets himself go, lips forming around your clit, tongue flickering over your sensitivity.  
“Oh, oh— baby,” you you babble when he sucks intently on your clit, which only causes him to whine and double  
his efforts.

Luke is already a bit of a mess; he loves putting his mouth on you. You can tell his face is flushed and hot and that he’s needy even from the way he speeds his efforts up. Your thoughts about his state are interrupted when he curls his fingers inside you just right and your stomach tightens, your orgasm already approaching and he’d only just put his mouth on you.

“Fuck,” you whispered, your hands finding their way to his hair and tugging just a bit. Luke loves when you pull his hair, and he moans against your cunt, sending intense vibrations against your clit. You jerk a bit, your back arching, and your overcome with the urge to watch him devour you, but when you look up, your eyes catch on a different motion of his body.

He’s getting off to you. Luke’s hips are thrusting in little circle motions against the bed. You can see how hard his cock is even through his sweats, and the dark wetness just visible near his tip tells you how he’s leaking between his stomach and the sheets. You wonder if he’s even aware he’s doing it— he’s so focused on your clit that you doubt he’s even conscious of it. Time to change that.

“You love it, don’t you, baby?” you tease, just a bit. “H-huh, are you getting off on how wet you make me?”

He looks up at you, sex drunk eyes completely blown, and breaks from your cunt for just a moment.

“Yes,” he exhales, and then, like he’s not even thinking, just saying the first thing that comes to mind, “ ‘Love your pussy,” Luke mumbles against you before dedicating himself again to sucking your clit.

“You’re so good,” you moan, “your mouth is so fucking good, Luke, I love it.” You’re fucking falling apart under him, the knowledge that he’s enjoying himself so much bringing you to the very edge as you pant out the compliment.

At the praise, Luke practically whimpers. He’s obviously losing control too; his hips stutter erratically against the bedsheets, and you see his eyebrows knit together in focus, a flush high on his cheekbones.

“Are you going to cum, Luke? Gonna cum from just getting to taste my cunt?” you can’t resist.

“Haah— w-wanna make you finish first.”

The way he’s getting off on your pleasure is the hottest thing you’ve ever seen or heard and your legs shake, your orgasm incredibly close. He flattened his tongue against your clit and let you grind your hips against his face, pulling him closer by tugging his hair, just letting you take and use him and oh, oh—

Your orgasm overtakes you and you throw your head back, screaming his name. Moments later with a low moan, Luke thrusts his cock against the sheets once, twice, three times and the friction is too good— he spills into his sweatpants, the darker stain on the fabric blossoming. When the two of you have recovered enough to think, he pulls himself up so he’s lying next to you on the bed and kisses you softly.

“Didn’t realize you liked me so much, Skywalker,” you smile, snuggling up against him.

“Was it good?” he asks a little shyly, tugging his shirt down over the wet spot on his pants.

“Luke, you were amazing,” you say, planting a kiss on his cheek and noticing him hiding a little from you. “Don’t be embarrassed, it was so hot,” you say and give him a little wink. “Did you like it?”

“I really liked it,” Luke said and gave a sheepish smile.

“Me too.”

“In that case,” Luke said, his smile turning mischievous, “wanna do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see me expand upon any of these headcanons... lmk ;)


End file.
